Coisas que Odeio em Você
by Mousse Ritz
Summary: U.A. - Olá, meu nome é Haruno Sakura e eu moro no inferno. Ta, na verdade é em Los Angeles, mas, assim que você morar na mesma casa que Uchiha Sasuke, vai passar a considerá-la um VERDADEIRO inferno. /REESCRITA
1. Trailer

**Eu suplicava...**

- Mãe! Mãezinha! Por favor! Por favor não se case com aquele cara!

- Não! Sakura, você não vê? Eu amo o Fugaku!

- Mas mãe, o filho dele! Ele é tão... insuportável!

- Você terá de aprender a conviver com isso.

**Eu tive que me mudar para a residência dos Uchiha...**

- Feliz com o seu novo quarto?

**E minha mãe acabou se casando...**

- E você, Haruno Hana, aceita Uchiha Fugaku como seu legítimo esposo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

**Fui forçada a viver junto com a doçura de Itachi...**

**- **Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan, estarei aqui para o que precisar. 

**... e com a infantilidade de Sasuke...**

- CRETINO! VOCÊ ME COLOU NA CADEIRA!

- Esse é só o primeiro aviso de que não a quero na minha casa...

**Acho que já deu pra entender o porque de eu achar que minha vida é um inferno?**

.

**SÍNTESE**

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 19 anos e moro com a minha mãe e minha irmãzinha no interior da Califórnia desde que me entendo por gente. Não havia necessidade de mudar nada, estava tudo perfeito, até que minha mãe superou a morte do meu pai.

.

**N/A.: **Quero agradecer as pessoas que haviam me mandado reviews antes de eu apagar a fanfic e decidir reescrevê-la._ Guest, Winry Rockebell, Saky-Uchiha23, Mitsuki uzumaki, Punk Princess, Saky Tenshi, Wonderje, Srta Shine, akiyama-nyu, Bell, YokoNick-chan, Isinhah, Dare Mika Walker, Lyzzy-chan N. Straberry, Sesshy-rin, viic-chan, Dai-chan n.n, Gaby Amorinha, Fagy Lovegood, Patty de Aquarius, Biahcerejeira, Lara R, GiGi Haruno, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki, Kotori Uchiha, Kenia Haruno, Isabela, kashiri chan, Mary, Vogola86, Kinha Halliwell, Evangeline Uchiha, Dee, Sakura Malfoy chan, Patty, Leitor, Saabrina, SakurinhaFofa, karoly karlyle, Lk-Sempai, carola . cezalves, Susan 01, Danielle, Back Side, Sahzinhah, Viick Vaporub, Tauanne, SugarKissRP, Isabelle, Lh-chan, HOLLYDAY, Rogue of the Dawn, Uchiha-leeh, Aniinha Uchiha, Hina Yagami, lah-chan, Ayame-Hime, Yandere Kagamine Gabii, Alice C. Uchiha, Susan, Uchiha Kaoru, Bruuh . s2, aneishon-chan, annakarynne, anonino (eu acho que era pra ser anonimo, mas mesmo assim s2), Lady Nana-chan, Haruno Melonie, oOoCris-chanoOo, jessikaharuno22, Ar, Sra. Taaisho, Jo Crash, Tsukyomiuchihasama, Nanda Kuwanomi, lariyamazaki, Tenshihosi-chan, dai-cham, Mi-Cham18, Dinha Duart, Niilah, DudaNight, Susan, Thayn, Valki Fanto, bm, Mari-Chan, Kynn-chan, Hyuuga LY_, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho. Espero que gostem da fanfic agora renovada e que consigamos bater o máximo de reviews que eu recebi na fanfic antes de eu decidir reforma-la. s2


	2. Me mudando para o Inferno

**Fic: **Coisas que Odeio em Você

**{REESCRITA}**

.

**Sinopse:** Olá, meu nome é Haruno Sakura e eu moro no inferno. Ta, na verdade é em Los Angeles, mas, assim que você morar na mesma casa que Uchiha Sasuke, vai passar a considerá-la um VERDADEIRO inferno.

.

**Gêneros: **Romance, Comédia, Ecchi, Hentai.

.

**Avisos: **Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Linguagem Informal, Insinuações de Sexo, Semi-Nudez, Nudez, Hentai.

.

**Capítulo 1: **Me mudando para o Inferno

- Mãe! Mãezinha! Por favor! Por favor, não se case com aquele cara! - eu implorava enquanto corria atrás dela pela calçada.

- Não! Sakura, você não vê? Eu amo o Fugaku! - ela disse pela variando em olhar pra frente e nos meus olhos enquanto dirigia.

- Mas mãe, o filho dele! Ele é tão... insuportável!

- Você terá de aprender a conviver com isso. - ela disse por fim, acelerando e me deixando para trás. Ela estava atrasada para o trabalho e não tinha tempo para lidar com os meus sentimentos egoístas.

Droga. Mil vezes droga. Porque, mãe? Tantos advogados bem sucedidos em toda Nova York e você se apaixona por quem? Uchiha Fugaku. Sinceramente, o problema nem é ele, o problema é o filho dele. Não o mais velho, Itachi, é um doce de pessoa. Mas aquele Sasuke... ele não vai com a minha cara. Não que eu também não vá com a dele, mas enfim.

Comecei a seguir meu caminho de volta para o apartamento onde eu, minha mãe e minha irmã mais nova, Annabelle, morávamos. 

Minha irmã estava lidando tão bem com toda essa situação... afinal, Itachi só faltava beijar o caminho que ela passava de tanto mimá-la. Anna tem 17 anos e Itachi trata dela como se ela tivesse no máximo uns 6. Mas é da natureza dele, ele não faz por mal, Itachi é carinhoso com todo mundo.

Meus passos ficavam mais rápidos a medida que chegava perto do meu prédio.

Ah, só de pensar que amanhã eles se casam...

Eu sei que é um sentimento egoísta, mas se vocês ao menos conhecessem o Sasuke, se sentiriam da mesma forma.

Entrei em nosso apartamento e dei uma olhada na nossa antiga e pequena sala com dois sofás encostados nas paredes e uma pequena televisão sobre um reck, tudo embaixo de um lustre de vidro lindo, as paredes cinza azulado acompanhando um conjunto de uma mesa e quatro cadeiras de mogno. Comecei a atravessar o corredor vazio, que antes possuía inúmeras fotos de família, e pude ouvir a água do chuveiro correndo. Anna provavelmente estava tomando banho.

Entrei no meu quarto, fechei a porta rapidamente e me joguei na cama.

Meu quarto era pequeno e aconchegante, da maneira que eu gostava, tudo bem simples variando entre branco e vermelho. Nada de diferente de um quarto de uma garota normal: uma cama de solteiro encostada no canto da parede, uma mesa do outro lado com uma cadeira, um armário acompanhando uma pequena cômoda e uma mesa de cabeceira. Tudo estava pefeito, eu não entendia porque eles tinham que bagunçar o meu mundo.

Eu estudava num colégio chamado June Lavigne East High e vergonhosamente terminei o ensino médio esse ano. Sim, vergonhosamente. Eu tenho 19 anos, repeti o último ano duas vezes e terminei o colégio com a minha irmã. Não é que eu seja burra, é que há dois anos meu pai morreu e isso me deixou bem desordenada e, com o tempo, relaxada, sabem? Eu realmente não sei lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

Passei com bolsa, que não cobria todos os custos, para a Samantha Anne Kennedy, uma faculdade perto de onde vamos morar em Los Angeles, e cursarei arquitetura. Minha irmã não quer entrar para uma faculdade particular e fará um curso vestibular o ano inteiro para tentar passar para uma faculdade pública. Ela realmente é muito inteligente. Eu penei muito para conseguir minha humilde bolsa para essa faculdade. Anna faz tudo parecer tão fácil...

Bom, deve fazer pouco mais de 1 ano que minha mãe e Fugaku estão saindo. Tudo acontece tão rápido entre eles que chega a me incomodar. Incrível como minha mãe levou o termo "bola pra frente" tão rápido e a sério desde que meu pai morreu.

Anna mostrou para minha mãe um site de relacionamentos online. Ah, maldita hora em que minha irmãzinha teve essa ideia. Tudo porque ela não aguentava mais ouvir a minha mãe chorando pelos cantos. Bom, não demorou muito para que Fugaku chegasse até ela.

No primeiro encontro deles, Fugaku achou uma boa ideia levá-la a um parque de diversões e tentou ser romântico a todo custo, onde ele tentou o tempo todo conseguir um ursinho em uma daquelas barraquinhas de prêmios. Mas ele não conseguia usar muita força naquele martelo idiota e sempre conseguia uma pontuação entre 10 a 20 de 100 e o dono sempre vinha gritando "Parabéns! Você ganhou um pente!". E agora a minha mãe tem uma coleção bem vasta de pentes, deve dar até para abrir uma loja. Para não dizer que Fugaku é um tremendo fracote, ele conseguiu, apenas uma vez, uma pontuação entre 30 e 40 e o dono da barraca, com dó de dar uma escova de cabelos, deu o ursinho mais furreca que ele tinha. Bom, era melhor que nada. E era incrível como minha mãe gargalhava nos contando essa história.

Pra não bastar a "romanticidade" dele, vocês tinham que ter visto como ele a pediu em casamento. Nossa, como aquilo foi idiota! Ele chegou aqui em casa com um embrulho bem grande e minha mãe abriu toda curiosa pra dar de cara com um pote de biscoitos horrendo em formato de polvo numa cor verde musgo. O pote era tão esquisito que até te acompanhava com o olhar! SEM BRINCADEIRA! JÁ TAVA CANSADA DE VER AQUELE TROÇO OLHANDO PRA MIM!

Enfim, minha mãe, sem graça, aceitou o presente e ele ficava lá, na bancada da cozinha nos observando. Todo dia, minha mãe tentava quebrar aquela joça e tentar parecer que foi acidente. Um dia ela conseguiu fazer isso, só que foi na frente dele e ela descobriu que no fundo do pote havia um forro falso onde ele havia escondido o anel. Ele se ajoelhou para tentar ser romântico, mas caiu de lado ao perceber que havia ajoelhado em cima de um dos cacos do pote. Resultado: paramos no hospital e ele levou uns 5 pontos no joelho. Mas enquanto uma enfermeira o costurava, ele pediu minha mãe em casamento.

Bem esquisito, eu sei.

- Sakura...? - ouvi a voz da minha irmã vinda do outro lado da porta.

- Pode entrar...

Ela apareceu vestindo um suéter de lã azul marinho e preto com flocos de neve brancos desenhados e uma calça jeans clara, os pés descalços e usando uma toalha para secar as madeixas cor-de-rosa.

- Você vai assim?

- Ir pra onde? E tem algum problema com a minha roupa?

Eu não via poblema algum em usar uma blusa vermelha desbotada, um short jeans claro surrado e chinelos.

- Nenhum... mas a gente vai pra casa dos Uchiha hoje. E dessa vez vai ser pra ficar.

- Ah sim, é verdade. Eu havia me esquecido que hoje é a mudança pro inferno.

- Não diga isso, Saah.

- É porque você tem e sempre terá Itachi para te proteger de Sasuke. - disse encarando seus orbes cor de topázio que ela havia puxado de meu pai.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma...

- Não, eu não vou me acostumar.

- Sinceramente, Sakura, para de birra. Você não vê como a mamãe está feliz?

- Eu sei que ela está feliz, Anna! Fugaku faz um bem enorme pra ela...

- Então, pare um pouco de pensar em você e de ser contra esse casamento! Mas que droga... - ela bateu a porta com força me deixando sozinha em meu quarto.

Anna tem razão. Estou agindo de forma ridícula! Como uma criança de quatro anos que não quer dividir o brinquedo com o amiguinho. O que é verdade. Não quero dividir a minha mãe e não aceito o fato de tudo estar acontecendo tão rápido! Como ela pôde ter superado tão rápido? Eu não superei ainda...

Levantei-me e tomei meu último banho aqui. Foi rápido, gelado, revigorante e meio triste. Eu realmente vou sentir falta do nosso apartamento. Afinal, a gente vive aqui desde... sempre. Existem marcas nas paredes marcando a minha altura e a da minha irmã conforme os anos, existem desenhos nossos embaixo da pintura nova que minha mãe fez quando decidiu que venderia o apartamento após a nossa partida. Tantas lembranças...

Vesti uma calça jeans skinny marrom, uma blusa preta de manga cumprida (quando reparei que o tempo estava virando), uma jaqueta estilo bolero preta com tachinhas prateadas e um simples salto alto preto, peguei leve no lápis de olho e rímel e coloquei um batom cor de pêssego. Eu havia cortado meus cabelos pouco acima dos ombros na mesma semana e ainda tinha aquela sensação esquisita ao pentea-los. Eu estava amando ter cabelos curtos após anos tendo cabelos incrivelmente cumpridos como os da minha irmã. Já que estava havendo uma mudança enorme na minha vida, achei que também mudar o visual não haveria problema.

- Sakura, - minha irmã começou invadindo o meu quarto - mamãe disse que devemos terminar de pegar as nossas coisas e irmos que ela irá nos encontrar lá.

- Você já arrumou tudo seu?

- Sim, está tudo nas malas lá no meu quarto, em cima da cama... você ainda não terminou?

- Ainda não... - dei uma olhada em volta para o meu quarto intocado.

- Saah, eu sei que é difícil... - ela começou a dizer tirando a mala alaranjada de cima do meu armário e começando a colocar as roupas dobradas dentro da mesma - mas você vai ver... vai ser uma coisa muito boa. Você vai pra faculdade, eu vou pro cursinho... é toda uma vida nova! Você até mudou o seu visual para se preparar pra tudo isso...

- É que agora parece tudo tão real... - disse olhando para seus olhos cor de topázio contornados pelo lápis de olho. Seu cabelo rosa estava com uma trança embutida perfeita, como ela sempre soube fazer sozinha, e os pés descalços deram lugar a botas de cano longo marrons.

- Irmã, eu estou com você. - ela sorriu - Estamos juntas nessa, ta?

Eu não conseguia acreditar em como minha irmã é madura, ela parece a minha mãe quando nos disse sobre a morte do papai. Que enfrentaríamos isso juntas. E eu sabia que minha irmã estaria mesmo comigo, sempre.

- Está bem. - respondi sorrindo de volta e começando a ajudar minha irmã a arrumar as minhas coisas.

.

- Chegamos. - eu estacionei o carro na garagem dos Uchiha.

- É, dessa vez não nos "perdemos". - ela fez aspas com os dedos ao dizer a última palavra e em seguida deu um sorrisinho.

- Ei, o que quer dizer com isso? - disse rindo.

- Quero dizer que cansei de parar no meio do mato com você para não termos que vir pra cá.

- Eu me perdi de verdade daquela vez, ta?

- Ah, claro, pensa que me engana... - ela se soltou do cinto de segurança e saiu do carro se espreguiçando. Uma viagem de quase duas horas de duração não era algo muito bom.

Fiz o mesmo e coloquei minha mochila nas costas e fui até a mala. Anna já estava com a mochila dela nas costas e só faltavam nossas malas. Arrependi-me de não ter comprado malas com rodinhas como minha irmã e minha mãe fizeram para nossa viagem a Orlando ano passado e me amaldiçoei quando coloquei as mesmas em cada ombro. Tudo porque sou preguiçosa demais para fazer duas viagens. Peguei minha câmera polaroid em uma das malas.

- Anna, vem, sorria. - chamei.

- Porque uma foto logo agora? - ela disse dos degraus para a porta puxando com dificuldade suas malas de rodinhas.

- Quero uma foto nossa levando as malas pra casa.

Minha irmã se aproximou e sorriu ao meu lado. Bati a foto e logo a mesma saiu por baixo da câmera. Sacudi a foto levemente, pendurei a câmera no pescoço, fechei a mala do carro e comecei a seguir meu rumo para a minha nova casa com a foto presa em minha boca.

A casa dos Uchiha era enorme, uma mansão. O meu humilde March preto parecia lixo ao lado da BMW prateada de Itachi. Observei o casarão: as paredes pintadas de um azul gelo tão claro que você jurava de pé junto que aquilo era branco, as janelas de madeira muito bem feita e envernizada com os vidros incrivelmente transparentes de tão limpos, o telhado marrom, que havia sido feito uma telha de cada vez, era impressionante de tão lindo e a entrada com colunas gregas dava um ar exótico ao local. Era a casa perfeita de uma verdadeira celebridade.

Fugaku merecia muito a grana que ganhava como advogado, ele sempre ganhava seus casos e tinha uma reputação limpa, aceitando apenas casos de pessoas humildes e nunca de bandidões que ele tinha certeza serem culpados. Simpático toda vida, sorrindo sempre, era agradável com seus clientes e testemunhas evitando o clima de tensão que, normalmente, havia em situações como aquelas. Fugaku é, sim, uma boa pessoa e minha mãe merece ser feliz com alguém tão incrível.

Entrei na minha nova casa e dei de cara com a sala. Um cômodo até meio vazio para tanto espaço. O chão de carpete vermelho e as paredes de madeira que brilhavam de tão bem envernizadas. Um sofá preto, e aparentemente desconfortavel, fazia o contorno do cômodo em frente a uma tv de tela plana tão enorme que eu não tinha certeza se já havia visto algo assim para vender ou se Fugaku havia feito uma encomenda especialmente para ele. Para completar o visual havia uma mesa de centro cumprida de vidro e madeira. Achei que o espaço foi mal aproveitado e com o que sobrava, decidi que faria algumas dormidas por lá com Anna quando eu quisesse mudar a rotina.

Olhei apenas de relance para o outro lado para identificar a cozinha com eletrodomésticos prateados, azulejos pretos e brancos intercalados e uma enchurrada de outros detalhes da mesma cor.

Comecei a subir as escadas de madeira com um tapete que a percorria de cabo a rabo lindo e exótico num estilo indiano. Passei levemente a mão pelo corrimão charmoso e simples de madeira e segui meu rumo para o andar de cima.

Suspirei aliviada no topo das escadas. Malditas malas. Malditas. Gotas de suor percorriam minha testa e eu não conseguia entender como Anna tinha sumido tão rápido de minha vista.

Percorri o corredor em meio a grandes vasos de plantas que eu não tinha ideia de quais eram e quadros bonitos de paisagens, nada mais. O corredor era cumprido e com muitas portas, se minha mãe não tivesse me dito que a minha era a última do corredor, eu me perderia.

Entrei no quarto e abandonei as malas no chão, continuei amaldiçoando-as e passei alguns xingamentos para os meus sapatos e para mim mesma por escolhê-los. É um erro sem tamanho, carregar malas incrivelmente pesadas com sapatos de salto alto. Acreditem. Quem avisa, amigo é.

Passei meus olhos por meu novo quarto e parecia até que já havia alguém morando lá, tudo estava muito bem limpo e arrumado. O carpete de pelos rosa claro cobria todo o chão e as paredes era brancas como a neve, havia um lustre pequeno pendurado no teto feito de vidro com alguns detalhes com um pano cor-de-rosa bebê, a cama de casal redonda e enorme estava em um dos cantos, a coberta no mesmo tom de rosa com lacinhos brancos pendurados nas bordas, lençóis brancos combinando com as fronhas dos travesseiros. Havia uma escrivaninha, abaixo da janela com cortinas de renda brancas com laços rosa, branca com uma cadeira giratória e acolchoada naquele tom rosa e um closet de porta branca e paredes da mesma cor, enquanto os detalhes de madeira eram no rosa combinando. Não era muito grande mas, ainda assim, impressionante. O quarto não era uma suíte como o da minha antiga casa e, de certa forma, isso me incomodava. Eu teria de dividir o banheiro com alguém e isso me importunava. Mas eu acabei amando o toque de menininha que o quarto tinha.

Arranquei meu sapato fora para tocar o carpete com os pés descalços e era uma sensação muito gostosa e confortável que me fazia sentir vontade de deitar ali mesmo. Suspirei com um sorriso no rosto. Eu não iria admitir, pelo menos não tão cedo, que gostei mesmo daquele meu novo cantinho. Eu poderia me acostumar com aquilo.

Espreguicei-me e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas no quarto. Os sapatos devidamente arrumados e alinhados nas prateleiras do closet, as blusas e casacos pendurados em cabides e organizados em ordem de cor, como eu sempre fazia, para formar um arco-íris no meu armário. As calças jeans, shorts e afins devidamente dobrados abaixo das roupas penduradas e do outro lado do closet, decidi pendurar meus poucos vestidos, deixando separado o que eu usaria no casamento de minha mãe. E após duas horas com essa arrumação de roupas, pude guardar a primeira mala muito bem fechada na parte de cima do meu closet a espera da próxima vez que ela fosse ser usada.

Na segunda mala não faltava muita coisa já que boa parte dela também consistia de roupa. Peguei meu notebook que trazia um certo contraste ao quarto, por ser prateado, e o coloquei sobre a escrivaninha, com seu carregador dentro de uma das gavetas da mesma, logo em seguida sendo acompanhado por um porta retrato branco com a nossa última foto em família antes de meu pai morrer. Dei um beijo em meus dedos e em seguida toquei o vidro do retrato bem em cima do rosto do meu pai, sorri, e voltei as arrumações.

Olhei para a parede perto da porta e me deparei com três tiras de madeira paralelas e devidamente espaçadas. Eu nunca havia visto algo como aquilo e muito menos fazia ideia de para que servia então peguei dentro da minha mala uma pequena caixa marrom onde eu coloquei todas as fotos que eu já havia batido com minha câmera polaroid de momentos como viagens, passeios e momentos engraçados que eu já havia passado com a minha família. Havia até uma foto daquele pote de biscoito de polvo no meio disso tudo. Eu as usava em meu mural de alumínio em meu quarto antigo e mais algumas que não couberam lá e comecei a espalha-las e colalas nas tiras de madeira de forma aleatória formando um mural bem simples e ao mesmo tempo charmoso. Fiquei impressionada e bem feliz com o fato de sobrar um bom espaço para futuras fotos que eu tiraria. Coloquei por último a foto que havia batido de mim e Anna na frente da nossa nova casa e aquilo era o símbolo do começo da minha nova vida.

Pendurei minha câmera em um gancho que havia perto desse novo mural e não consigo imaginar que outra função teria tudo aquilo além de servir como um mural para mim e fiquei feliz em imaginar que talvez minha mãe tenha pedido para Fugaku colocar aquilo em meu quarto especialmente para mim e não pude deixar de voltar a sorrir.

Coloquei um pequeno rolo de lámpadas de natal pendurada na prateleira acima do meu mural, fazendo as cair nas pontas da mesma, a preenchi com meus poucos bichos de pelúcia e fiquei feliz com o resultado. Ao meu lado, reparei, disfarçada por ser da cor da parede, uma espécie de estante embutida em minha parede perto da cama e a preenchi com meus livros e, se eu não tivesse dado um jeitinho, alguns acabariam ficando para fora.

Exausta, verifiquei se faltava mais alguma coisa dentro da minha mala. Sorri ao ver meu pequeno rádio vintage marrom e o coloquei acima de uma, que me parecia ser, pseudo-mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama.

Bati minhas mãos umas três vezes, orgulhosa de meu trabalho bem feito e do resultado, após unir a minha caixa, agora vazia, de fotos e minha segunda mala junto da primeira.

.

Após me perder umas 3 ou 4 vezes na casa, achei um banheiro no outro extremo do corredor e tomei um banho quente para limpar todo o suor que eu obtivera com a minha arrumação. Acabei por colocar um short jeans, a camisa colorida que eu amava que meu pai me dera e uma rasteirinha. A casa era muito quente e eu não sabia ao certo o porque.

Voltei ao meu quarto, ainda sem sinal de minha irmã, e eu não ousaria me perder novamente. Resolvi ligar para ela. Com o senso de direção que aquela garota tinha, com certeza ela já sabia onde ficava tudo naquela casa.

- Feliz com o seu novo quarto? - fui surpreendida e parei de digitar no meu celular.

- Ah, é só você. - disse revirando os olhos.

- Isso lá são modos de falar com seu irmão?

Olhei para Sasuke escorado na porta do quarto e bufei. Ele estava com os braços e pernas cruzados e um sorriso convencido no rosto, usava uma blusa de manga cumprida com as mangas arregaçadas até pouco abaixo dos cotovelos, nas pernas usava jeans escuros e estava descalço.

- Você não é meu irmão. - disse olhando para ele e cruzando os braços.

- Nossa, que revoltada. - ele sorriu de modo convencido.

Argh! Eu não consigo olhar pra cara desse idiota! Esse jeito arrogante, hipócrita e ridículo que ele tem me irrita de tal forma que eu não acreditava que fosse possível se irritar assim até conhecê-lo.

- Diga logo. O que você quer?

- Venho com uma oferta que julgarás encantadora. - ele disse com um sorriso maior no rosto e se aproximando de mim.

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- É o seguinte: eu não sou a favor desse casamento, você não é a favor desse casamento. Dois e dois são...? - olhei para ele sem entender o que o fez colocar a mão sobre o rosto estressado - O que estou querendo dizer é que a gente una forças para acabar com esse casamento, assim eu posso ter minha casa de volta a como era antes e você pode voltar para aquele povoado que você chama de lar, o que você me diz? - ele terminou com um sorriso quase psicótico no rosto.

O que esse garoto está pensando...? Certamente é uma oferta muito boa e eu realmente não queria que minha mãe se casasse. É perfeito! Eu poderia voltar para casa, meu lar, minha cidade e...

_Eu esperava isso todo mundo, menos de você._, ouvi a voz da minha irmã em minha mente me repreendendo. _Finalmente uma chance de eu ser feliz após a morte do seu pai, Sakura, e você estragou tudo! Como pôde?_, a voz chorosa da minha mãe veio logo em seguida.

Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não sou a favor desse casamento, mas não tenho coragem de destruir a felicidade da minha mãe.

- Não. - eu respondi simplesmente.

O sorriso no rosto de Sasuke sumiu, fazendo o ter um ar de incredulidade logo em seguida.

- Não? - ele repetiu.

- Exatamente. Olha, eu posso não ser a favor desse casamento, mas o seu pai faz a minha mãe extremamente feliz e se, para vê-la feliz, eu tenho que deixá-la ir... bom, eu faço esse sacrifício. - sorri de modo fraco observando Sasuke perder o certo brilho travesso em seus olhos e vendo-os tornarem opacos.

Sasuke recuperou a compostura que sempre teve, a falta de expressão no rosto, a indiferença.

- Você vai se arrepender amargamente por isso. - ele disse quase que em um sussurro e se retirou do meu quarto.

Me arrepender? O que ele quer dizer com isso?

.

.

.

_Fim do capítulo #1! _

_Eu sei que tudo ficou bem massante mas eu tentei descrever tudo da melhor forma possível para que vocês consigam enxergar todo o cenário da forma como eu enxergo._

_Mas e aí, pessoas, o que acharam? Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam e não tenham medo de criticar._

_Postarei o segundo capítulo junto para recompensar a falta de acontecimentos nesse._

_Espero que continuem acompanhando. _

**Mousse** _Ritz _


End file.
